


Love is Blind

by ME3Syd



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Syd/pseuds/ME3Syd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the day Minerva tried to escape from her husband Handsome Jack Mordecai just happened to be there. Who knows whether it's love or just the adrenaline but something is going on between those two and Jack wants to put it to a stop unless Moxxie or Lilith does something to ruin Minerva's stay in Sanctuary before Jack can do anything. Minerva has many enemies and few friends so who can say where this is gonna go with the Vault Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rewriting the story

So I am very disappointed with this story and I've finally gotten myself to rewriting it, so I'll be editing the chapter either a little or it'll basically be a new chapter. Please bear with me as I go through it. It will probably take a while to fix since I don't have a lot of free time. I just had major writing block when I first wrote the story and didn't know where to go with it, but I think I know what to do now. Sorry about that lame ending, but I'll be changing it to something better.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, this is an updated chapter so it's a little different than before.

She got away. She grabbed the guns. She smashed the safe. She escaped to Pandora. Every since she helped find the vault for Jack, because Athena insisted she go with her to Elpis, he has held her captive. They used to be together, but he got so caught up in “being a hero” he started doing horrendous things. He might have always been that way, but he didn’t appear to be when he had hired her. He could have grown into the evil that was etched within the walls of that space station. She had to leave that place of torment and she was glad to have done so.

The moment her feet dragged across Pandora soil, Minerva felt… better. Jack, of course yelled petty threats and insults through her ECHO. He sent down his bots and she was grateful for the weapons she had stole. It took her a year to smuggle and stash them next to her escape route. She had used one of his canisters that he had begun to use for his bots. The firing button had been on the outside of the canister but thankfully, Minerva is one of the few existing Sirens. She is able to influence most people’s minds, except those of extreme will or if they are robots. She can make them do what she want and convince them it was of their own decisions. She can make their eyes play tricks on them or block an image from their minds. She can speak for them or to them, if she so desired. Jack is too powerful or Minerva would have already tried to change him. She was injured when the container hit Pandora’s ground. Everything around had to of seen the canister when it hit the atmosphere. Hopefully, whoever it is doesn’t come after her.

As the door opened, the siren felt as though she was being watched by gunpoint. Minerva grunted as she hopped down. Her hands attempted to lift her tight black shirt but found no cloth to lift. The right side of her shirt had burned away up to the middle of her torso and left a nasty burn in its place. Pain now seared through her body. The siren quickly discovered another burn covering half of her thigh. It created a limp. She hissed and groaned but recovered her weapons and began moving away from the wreckage towards a mountain. It would be a good vantage point with the sniper she took. It wasn’t the greatest weapon she had taken, but it was at least functional. Minerva was about halfway to the mountain when more fire erupted from the atmosphere. Her feet began to carry her faster knowing that she was about to have a run in with some loaders.

“If you drop those weapons you stole and walk _slowly_ to the loaders, they'll bring you home. I sent them on retrieval mode,” Jack said somewhat calm over the ECHO.

“I heard that the retrieval mode ends in a blood bath and a dead guy,” she spouts angrily.

“That’s because they didn’t listen to me and kept attacking the loaders,” he returned the anger.

She threw a grenade into the middle of one of the three groups and dove behind a rock at the base of the mountain. It exploded and about nine more took their place. Minerva barely heard the explosion over Jack’s screaming.

“Nobody ever listens to me! I’m sending more loaders! Think of your apology on the way back!”

He just couldn’t let go. When she first tried to leave him, he took her captive and experimented on her. Now that she’s finally escaped, he wastes loaders and screams insults and threatens her. The siren hoped she is never forced to return to that monster.

She started up the mountain when more shot down, much closer than last time. Minerva had only the one grenade so she wasn't sure how she was going to get out alive. Though she felt lucky her Siren powers gave her faster healing. Her powers are mostly based on telepathy.

The loaders were firing at her now and she hadn’t been able to steal a shield before she ran. One of the bullets slammed into her right shoulder and then another in her left side. Minerva cried out in pain and dove behind some rocks. The machines were closing in. She knew this wouldn’t work. She’ll never get away from him. Not by herself. When one of the loaders got closer, it halted its fire.

“Come on baby. Just give up,” Jack commented.

“Fuck you, Jack,” Minerva replied with tears trying to break through.

“You sure have,” he joked.

“I hate you,” she spat. “If you actually cared about me, you’d want me to be happy.”

The siren had that being watched feeling again. It wasn’t from the loaders or Jack. Her senses told her something else was about to go down. Slowly, she aimed her weapon towards the closest bot.

“Don’t you dare,” Jack warned. “I swear I’ll order them to put a bullet into both of your knee caps right now, without a second thought.”

“I’d rather be dead than go back to you,” she screamed.

She drew her gun on them, but before they had a chance to fire upon each other, the loaders started exploding. A beautiful red bird was going through their torso area. Sniper fire rang out while Minerva continued running up the path as fast as her wounds would allow her.

“No! Damn it! You had her!” Jack yelled over the ECHO.

The siren made it around a corner and stopped for a quick breath. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm her rapid breaths. When she reopened her eyes an EX bot was standing in front of her. Minerva gasped and kicked it back. It began beeping as she dove away. She screamed as the explosion scorched her back and the back of her legs. The siren laid on the ground coughing and attempting to move. More sniper shots rang out inspiring her to move.

“Arrrgh! Just die already!” Jack yelled furiously.

“Yeah, I’ll just go do that,” she muttered.

“Erm, I mean-”

“That you’d rather force me to stay with you,” she interrupted as his loaders were shot down.

Minerva found a good cover and began pounding pistol rounds into them. She wasn’t risking moving, until they were all dead. She was moving slow enough as it is and she didn’t want to get caught between covers.

It was easy enough to take them all down with a top sniper at her rescue and some kind of bird.

“I will find you and your little buddy,” Jack threatened yet again.

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Minerva told him confidently.

The siren slowly made her way up the mountain when a familiar bird flies over her head. It flew to the top giving her more questions about who this was and why he was helping her. When Minerva made it to the top, the bird perched itself on her savior’s shoulder. He was at least another head taller than her and way skinnier than her. Since she had been with Jack she had lost a lot of weight, so his weight didn’t seem normal. There was a sniper hanging off his back proving that he was the one who saved her ass from longer imprisonment. Now that she was out of immediate danger her body reminder her that she was wounded and losing a great deal of blood.

“You need to sit,” he said voice slightly slurred.

The siren nodded, but as she took her first step her legs gave out on her and she collapsed.

He ran to her and lifted Minerva with surprising strength. He laid her down on a couch that appeared like it was used as a bed.

“I need a doctor,” She grunted through every word.

“Are you close?” He asked over his ECHO. “Shit,” he whispered after a minute. “I found someone and she’s close to dying. Find me back at Sanctuary.”

He came back and looked her over. He ripped more cloth off the bottom of her shirt and tied it around her bullet wounds. At least he seems to know what he’s doing.

He dug around in a bag until he found a vial. He forced the bitter tasting liquid in her mouth, so she had to swallow it. Some of the pain disappeared about immediately but everything was getting blurry.  

“I’m going to have to carry you,” he mumbled to himself.

He was stumbling with every step. Minerva has good reason to believe he was drinking before she dropped in. Booze for the pain, she guessed. This guy hiding out up here must get lonely, even with his bird. Everyone has needs. At least he was still a good shot, even with the alcohol running through his veins.

He grabbed an assortment of items then retrieved the siren. She passed out moments after I left the couch.

**Mordecai’s P.O.V**

She’s out. Mordecai needed to get her to Sanctuary. She would be safe from Jack’s attacks as long as she’s under that shield. He carried her to a catch-a-ride and digistructed a car. He then, put her in, not as gentle as he would have liked, but it has been a long time since he held a woman. Since Moxxie… he’ll feel better when Jack is dead.

The sniper felt a soft weight on my shoulder. She was leaned against him, scrunching her face. Mordecai could focus only on the strange girl against his shoulder. He  tried to shake the thoughts that had gripped his mind. Even injured, she was beautiful. He hasn't come into contact with very many woman who knew how to fight, who to fight, and didn’t have some kind of implant.

Bloodwing screeched from above them. They must be close. He could see the city in the distance. It looked the same as when he last saw it… besides the shield over it. He sped the car up with the city in sight and a mission to fulfill.

**Minerva’s P.O.V**

Her dreams… well they weren’t really dreams as they were memories of her painful past. Jack and his experiments haunted her and still affect her body. He was trying to find a way to control a siren’s powers or harness it. She wasn’t quite sure how, but Jack managed to tie her powers to a ring. If she doesn’t wear the ring, her powers could not work. Even when wearing the ring, Jack can limit the amount of power she can use towards her abilities via his watch, but he can’t completely cut her off. Since she is connected to the ring, she can always sense where it was, whenever Jack took it away.

When he would commit these experiments, the most he did for her was drug her, so Minerva couldn’t feel the pain of being cut into. When she would wake, her body was sporting angry red scars. That’s why she can never forgive him. Not after he tried to steal her siren abilities.


	3. Chapter 2: Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated chapter. Enjoy.

Minerva woke just as they reached the city. She was leaning against her savior and felt horrifyingly embarrassed. Since when has she been so embarrassed? The siren went to move away, but the pain and exhaustion hit her hard. She grasped his arm and cried out from the wounds she received escaping Jack.

“Hold on,” he comforted. “We’re almost there.”

Minerva tried to silence herself by letting her teeth sink into her lip. The adrenaline had worn off long ago and she had lost so much blood. She might not make it out of something like this. She can’t die just yet. She has to take care of Jack before she’s ready.

“You better not die,” Jack said over her ECHO. 

She could tell her savior could hear the message, but it couldn’t be helped since she was in no position to move away. He’ll probably think of her as some sort of spy for Jack.

“You’ve been tapped dry and you can’t respawn so… yeah, don’t die,” Jack pointed out.

The man Minerva was leaning on tensed up when Jack revealed the information. The struggle became much tougher. He slammed on the brake and the car screeched to a halt, almost slamming into the gate. He hopped out, carefully laying the siren on his seat. He was yelling into the intercom and demanding them to put Roland on. After a few seconds, the gate slid open and he got back in the vehicle going a dangerous speed.

This man surprised her. Most of the time, they’ll just rob you blind, rape you, or just straight up kill ya. Unless he wants something after Minerva is out of the death zone, though he does seems like a good guy. Those are hard to come by on Pandora.

When their road ended, he carried her. He ran into the town, generating a lot of looks from the locals and demanded to know where Dr. Zed had set up shop. Most of the citizens ignored him and he had to run through most of town before he found it. Dr. Zed immediately turned his attention to Minerva. Not like he had any surviving patients left anyway…

She was laid on a table when the ungloved Doctor went to work on her wounds.

“Wear gloves,” she ordered, voice quiet from the lack of strength.

He rolled his eyes and put on some gloves that were as dirty as his hands.

“Fuckin’ disgusting…” she muttered expecting to die by infection. 

“Gonna give her some juice . Won’t be awake for a few hours… if she doesn’t die…”

She groaned loudly. This doctor was annoying. Almost worse than the one on the moon.

He plunged a needle in her arm, carelessly, with no warning. She cried out and felt a dizzy sensation taking her over again. She didn’t particularly like this sensation. It was unpleasant. She went out with her savior yelling about the doctor’s carelessness. 

Minerva woke up with a start. She was patched up and covered with her own dry crusted blood. The man that saved her was nowhere to be found and neither was the terrible doctor. 

Standing up proved to be quite a challenge. Her burns weren’t as severe as they had been before, but they still hurt as she tried to get to her feet. Once she was finally standing, she tried walking. The siren grunted in pain and kept a hand on her side. He did a crap job at patching her up.

She left the building in her quarter shirt and pants completely covered in mostly dry blood. Her guns were gone too. That guy who saved her probably took them as payment for saving her life. Defenseless and injured, but alive in some strange town. I had to drag myself across buildings and ledges because I couldn’t walk on my own. It had barely turned dark and it was already on its way when they drove into town. She sighed and leaned against a building, tears starting to build until she was sobbing quietly.

“I have no idea what I am doing…” she muttered to herself.

Having nowhere to go, she found a quiet corner of the city to try and rest in or in the least get some privacy. Jack may have spies in this city.

The morning came faster than Minerva expected it to. It felt like she only had a five minute nap, when a claptrap woke her up. Actually it was,  _ the  _ claptrap. Jack had destroyed all, but the one that had accompanied us on Elpis. He did leave him for dead though.

“Hey I remember you!” He yelled cheerfully. “I thought Jack would have killed you by now!”

Minerva almost wished Jack had, but she’s glad that she had this taste of freedom before he eventually finds her again.

“You should talk to the Vault Hunters! Maybe they’ll help you!” 

“Vault Hunters?” The siren questioned.

“Jack almost killed them, but they’re tough! I brought them here to kill Jack! Follow me!”

Minerva hesitated for a moment before following the loud robot. She couldn’t be sure how these Vault Hunters would treat her. They could suspect her of being a spy or maybe not even care at all. She doesn’t really have another option though. Maybe this will turn out good for her, but then again it probably won’t.

“In there!” Claptrap said, stopping outside a building before rolling away.

“O-kay, then,” she muttered to herself.

The siren took a deep breath before nervously entering the building. Four people stood inside that she didn’t recognize. Their heads all turned to her as she stepped inside.

“Who the hell are you?” The blond haired guy asked with suspicion oozing out of his voice.

“My name is Minerva. I was told that I might find help here,” she answered carefully.

“What kind of help?” The woman that Minerva already figured out was a siren asked.

She sighed preferring not to answer. There’s no telling how they’re going to react when she says that she came from Jack. 

“I would get outta there, if I were you,” Jack said on my ECHO. 

The siren ignored him and thought about a way to answer their question without revealing too much, like the fact that she’s married to Jack.

“I was… taken captive by Handsome Jack. I managed to escape but… I have nowhere to go and he’s still after me.”

“Why is he after you?” The other siren asked.

“Probably just because I escaped,” she scoffed, deciding not to tell the full truth yet.

They glanced at each other, except the shorter man who didn’t seem to care and then looked back at me. Before any of them said anything, the door was flung open and Minerva locked eyes with a shocked Lilith.

After what happened at Elpis, the two sirens did not have the best relationship. In fact, the redhead wanted very much to murder her.

After a moment Lilith growled and grabbed Minerva’s throat, pushing her against a wall. 

“Wait!” The siren tried to yell, but Lilith wasn’t listening.

Someone pried her away from Minerva and pushed himself between them. She coughed a couple times trying to bring air into her lungs before she noticed that the man who separated them was the same one who saved her ass from Jack.

“Move!” Lilith yelled, her hands glowing red with her siren powers.

“Detener! Lil! Back off!” He yelled. “ _ This _ is who I was talking about!”

She shook her head. “She works for Jack!”

Minerva could feel the man tense, but he didn’t move. Maybe this’ll give her at least a chance to explain her circumstance before Lilith beheads her. 

“What’s going on?” Roland calls out, dashing down the stairs. He saw me huddled behind this guy that they obviously knew. “Minerva?”

“Roland, tell them!” Lilith yells to him. “She works for Jack!”

“ _ Worked  _ for Jack!” Minerva shouts, getting all their attention. She could feel her body slightly shaking from so many eyes watching her. “I haven’t worked for Jack since the day we found that Vault on Elpis,” she muttered feeling overwhelmed.

“Then where have you been this whole time?” Lilith asked in an accusative voice while crossing her arms.

“He-” Minerva trailed off as she felt Jack messing with her ring. He was bringing her siren powers down to their minimum which made her feel weaker.

She could see black dots swimming in her vision as she slowly leaned against the man who was protecting her.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked.

She couldn’t bring herself to answer as she felt the darkness consuming her.

**Mordecai’s P.O.V**

He caught her before she could hit the ground, which Lilith rolled her eyes at. Lil called her a spy, but what Mordecai saw yesterday told him differently. It couldn’t have been an act because only the Vault Hunters, new and old knew where he was. She wouldn’t have been shot twice either, if she was planning on killing them. Plus, his gut told him that she wasn’t a spy.

“For now,” Roland started. “Keep her in the cell until she wakes up. Then she can tell us her story.”

Mordecai sighed and disapproved, but didn’t feel like going against Roland. It’s not like he’s had the best taste in woman as of yet.

He carried her downstairs and gently placed her on the bed in the cell. His eyes roamed over he sleeping face and he realized how protective he feels over her. It’s strange that he would feel that way for a girl he just met the day before and he really wouldn’t say met either.

He sighed again and locked the cell door behind him. Mordecai hoped she would wake soon.


	4. Chapter 3: A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters updated now.

Minerva woke with a gasp. Glancing at her ring, she noticed it was glowing a dark purple. It normally is since it’s infused with eridium and carries her powers, but it seemed much brighter today. Her wounds also didn’t feel too bad either. They felt like they went through a couple weeks of healing already.

Her ring suddenly dimmed back down to its normal glow. She shrugged and without the distraction of the ring she noticed that she was inside a cell. Outside of the cell stood Lilith who had her eyes glued to the ring.

“Was that glowing before?” She asked mostly herself.

The siren sat up on the cheap bed and sighed. “It’s Jack’s fault. I didn’t want to stay on Helios, but he wouldn’t let me leave. Then he started experimenting and how I can’t be free from this ring.”

“What exactly does that ring do?”

“I… I don’t know if I should tell you,” Minerva said nervously. “You did try to kill me earlier.”

“For good reason!” She yelled.

“I didn’t know how far Jack would go! Not until he murdered those scientists! I tried to get out, okay?”

“Why didn’t you just use your powers?”

“Why do you think he was running experiments on me?” The siren asked back. “My powers are a quarter of what they were before. I can’t do shit!”

Lilith put her hands on her hips as she thought about what Minerva said. Roland and the siren’s savior entered the room taking in the situation.

“We heard yelling,” Roland said looking between the two sirens.

“We were talking,” Lilith replied waving away his concern. “I- I don’t know what to think about her.”

“She’s not a spy.”

“Mordecai, are you sure?” Roland asked him.

Minerva repeated his name in her head. She liked the sound of it.

Mordecai waited for a moment before nodding. Roland and Lilith both glanced at each other before unlocking the cell door.

“Uh… for now stay inside this building.  **Don’t** leave,” Lilith commanded.

Minerva nodded in agreement while leaving the cell.

“Showers are upstairs first door on the left,” Lilith tells her. “I’ll bring you some clean clothes in a minute.”

The siren nodded and headed upstairs. She figured that Lilith was going to relay everything she heard to those two, but Minerva didn’t want to think about it. A shower just sounded too enticing.

Luckily, no one else was in there, so she had the room to herself. She slid behind a curtain and peeled away her vile clothing, throwing them outside the shower. Next she took off her bandaging to see that her wounds were still there, but they were at least closed up. Perks of her siren powers. If she was at full power they would have been completely healed by now. 

She turned the water on and almost thought she was melting from how nice the hot water felt on her dirty skin. She waited until the water at her feet turned clear instead of red before turning off the water.

She peeked outside the curtain and noticed some clothing sitting on the long table across from the showers as well as a towel. After first making sure no one else was in the room, she dashed to the towel and wrapped it around herself.

After quickly drying off she put on the clothing that was left for her. A dark purple short sleeve shirt that had black down the sides and black pants. Minerva also noticed a pair of boots on the floor under the clothes. They were mostly black with some spots of purple and perfectly fit her feet. These clothes were actually familiar to her.  _ Really _ familiar. Just like the clothes that she ditched at Moxxi’s old place.

She left the room ready to interrogate Lilith as to where she found these and found her right outside the door.

“Where did you get these clothes?” Minerva asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh uh, Moxxi heard you were here and brought them over. She said she was… returning them.”

The siren internally groaned and decided not to reply to that. She did have a thing with Moxxi for a while before she cheated on her. Minerva heard that she cheated on that guy with Jack. Then apparently she cheated on Jack. At least she wasn’t too heartbroken when she found out she was cheated on. She was pissed at first though. It’s probably good that she didn’t know who that guy was or she might have beat the shit outta him.

Mordecai came up the stairs interrupting the little awkward moment between the two sirens. Lilith took this chance to leave.

“Here,” he said handing her a protein bar and a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” she said taking the items from him.

She quickly ate the bar feeling quite famished and took a couple sips of water. Her stomach was quite grateful for the food. She hadn’t eaten anything in awhile.

Minerva noticed the bird on Mordecai’s shoulder.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

“‘Er name’s Bloodwing,” he answered smiling fondly at his bird.

She cooed softly somehow knowing that they were talking about her.

“I saw what she could do. She’s amazing. I’ve never seen a bird like her.”

“She’s special. Ain’t many of ‘er kind around anymore.”

Bloodwing cawed and took off from his shoulder which was surprising to him. She landed on Minerva's shoulder and settled.

“Huh. Weird,” Mordecai said. His bird’s never taking a liking to anyone else. 

The siren was stiff for a moment but relaxed as the bird didn’t attack her. Now she was fascinated. 

“Well… I’m ready for a few beers,” the sniper decided. “Care to join me?”

“Of course,” she replied. It’s been so long since she had a beer.

About eight beers later, the two were laughing together in the corner of the conference room about random nonsense. Nonsense that probably neither of them would remember in the morning. They sat on the floor next to each other with the empty bottles scattered around them.

“Seriously,” Minerva slurred. “Thank you for helping me the other day with those loaders. I thought I was fucked,” she said dragging the word out. “And then boom, their heads start exploding.”

Mordecai chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m just glad you’re givin’ me a chance,” she muttered as she felt herself drifting to sleep.

He watched her fondly for a moment before muttering, “hermosa chica,” to himself as his own eyes grew heavy.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is updated.

It’s been about a week since Minerva showed up at the Crimson Raiders hideout. Mordecai and her have gotten closer even though she felt a bit awkward at first, after she woke up with a huge hangover and sleeping on him. 

She’s talked a bit to Roland and Lilith as well, but she still hasn’t told anyone about her marriage to Handsome Jack or what her ring really does. She’s barely talked to the new Vault Hunters cause they’re hardly ever around. They’re always on some mission or other. When they are around though she gets along with them just fine.

She was now trusted enough that they were going to let her leave their headquarters and wander around Sanctuary. It wasn’t as exciting as it sounded, but it would let her stretch her legs.

Overall the town looked pretty dump, she decided as she walked around. The people didn’t seem to care about anything other than what they were doing, which was basically nothing.

What did interest Minerva was the bar she saw labeled Moxxi. It’s been quite a while since she’s actually seen Moxxie. Not since the moon, but they never said a word to each other. Maybe this won’t be as awkward and weird as it feels like it’ll be.

Minerva walked into the bar immediately drawing the eyes of Moxxi herself. Her eyes didn’t scream hate at least.

“Hey Mox,” the siren greeted.

“Hey sugar.”

“Thanks for uh, returning my clothes.”

“It was no trouble.”

“How’d you know I was even in town though?” Minerva asked.

“I saw you leave Dr. Zed’s, but wasn’t quite sure it was you until I asked Lilith about it.”

“Ah. That makes sense. So how’ve you been?”

“Well, it hasn’t been great, but I suppose it could be worse,” she shrugged. “I heard you escaped Jack.”

“Yes, it uh... took a while. I’m sorry about what happened on Elpis. I should have listened to you, Lilith, and Roland when you warned me about Jack. I just couldn’t see it at the time.”

“It’s alright, sugar. I understand. As long as you are on our side now,” she replied.

“I am and thanks. Maybe we should talk more,” the siren suggested.

“I’d like that, sugar,” she smiled.

Minerva left the bar feeling lighter than when she came in. Well, that could have been way worse.

She decided to head back to the headquarters cause it was starting to get dark and she already saw everything the town had to offer.

Immediately upon entering, she was bombarded with questions by Mordecai. Sounds like he didn’t know she could explore the city now.

“Relax,” she said giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Lilith said I could walk around Sanctuary.” 

“If you’re gonna go out, next time tell me, so I’m not searchin’ everywhere for ya,” he told her.

“Fine,” she playfully sighs.

He smirked at her before surprising her with a hug. Minerva’s face burned with the color red as she slowly wrapped her arms around his slim torso.

“Um, why the hug?” She asked.

“Just felt like it,” he answered pulling away. His face had a slight pink flush.

Suddenly Bloodwing screeched behind Minerva and planted herself on the siren’s shoulder. It caused Minerva to jump and Mordecai to laugh. She glared at him, but couldn’t help but laugh after a moment.

Lilith appeared in the room and eyed them. “Did something happen?” She asked in confusion.

They both stopped laughing and their faces turned red again as they both shouted, “No.” The redhead chuckled to herself before walking off.

“Come on,” Mordecai said after a moment. “I got ya somethin’.”

“Really?” She asked her face lighting up with excitement.

“Close your eyes.”

She rolled her eyes, but did shut them. He took her hand and led her to the balcony in the empty conference room. They stopped and for a moment he just examined her curious face.

“Open ‘em,” he finally said after she looked like she’d explode.

She did and gasped when she saw what Mordecai got for her. On the ground of the balcony lay a revolver, sniper rifle, a shotgun, and a shield. None of it looked very cheap.

He chuckled at her shocked face. “Do ya like it?”

“Yes, of course! But these look expensive! Would the others even let me carry these around?” Her excited expression turned to one of worry.

“Let me talk to ‘em. Ya gonna need somethin’ to defend yourself when ya get attacked again. Ya can’t rely on me to do kill ‘em all,” he chuckled. “And those guns ya had on ya before were terrible.”

“They were garbage,” she sighed. “Okay. I’m going to trust that the others won’t kill me when they see me walking around with guns.”

“They ain’t gonna kill ya,” he laughed.

Minerva realized they were still holding hands and it cause her face to get red again. Mordecai hadn’t really noticed until he saw her eying their hands. He stopped laughing and also starred at their intertwined hands with a small smile.

“Hey!” Lilith yelled from behind them.

Their hands shot away from each other as they spun around to the redhead and Roland standing there.

“What’s with all the guns?” Lilith asked, eyebrow cocked.

Minerva let Mordecai explain the gun situation to them not particularly wanting to get involved. They did not approve. The three began arguing about it while the siren stared at the city from the balcony.

She sighed when her ECHO buzzed figuring Jack was going to start yelling at her again. Instead he somehow hacked into the old Vault Hunter’s ECHOs. His face popped up on all three of their ECHOs and he looked pissed.

“Dear jackasses,” he started off. “Give me back my wife!”

“Wife?!” Mordecai yelled in horror looking at the terrified Minerva.

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 5: The Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated Chapter.

**Mordecai’s P.O.V**

“Wife?!” He shouted in horror.

Minerva looked terrified as she slowly nodded. “I didn’t have a choice!”

Mordecai couldn’t help but feel disgusted that she was married to Handsome Jack. It felt like the ultimate betrayal. She was wife to the enemy.

“You will bring me my wife, or I’ll kill that friend of yours I found in the Tundra Express,” Jack threatened.

“Tina,” Lilith gasped.

Mordecai’s ECHO received new coordinates from Jack that was close to Opportunity.

“You have one day,” Jack told them before hanging up.

The three turned to look at the siren who had started shaking during the call. Either they would lose her, or they’d lose Tina. It was Minerva’s fault, Mordecai decided. If she wasn’t here, then Tina would have never been captured. They should do the exchange and forget about her. 

“Just do it,” Minerva sighed, on the verge of tears.

“See ya in a few hours, hun,” Jack said through her ECHO making her shudder.

“But… what will he do to you?” Lilith asked.

Mordecai felt a slight pull at his chest, but ignored the feeling. “If we don’t give her to Jack, he’ll kill Tina.”

“He’s right,” Minerva agreed. “I’ll be fine,” she gave a weak smile.

“Okay,” Lilith decides. 

Roland nodded in agreement.

They got the new Vault Hunters and began to drive to the coordinates in two separate vehicles. They all expect Jack to pull something, or that they might be able to end this nightmare and kill him.

He glanced back at Minerva and noticed her empty expression. In a way, he felt bad, but if this saves Tina then it is worth it. She seemed willing enough to go back to her husband anyway. He turned his focus back on their surroundings with a face of stone.

The drive was quiet. Everyone was consumed with their grim thoughts. Minerva managed to fall asleep during their drive. She jolted awake when the car lurched to a stop. They were at their destination.

A ways away Jack stood with many soldiers and loaders. Tina was next to him appearing unharmed, but her arms were tied behind her back and duct tape over her mouth.

“Now, let’s get this over with,” Jack said shoving Tina forward.

Minerva started walking towards Jack while Tina was walking towards the Vault Hunters. They eyes met as they passed each other. Tina made it safely to the Vault Hunters while Minerva made it back to her husband.

Mordecai was fast to rip away the tape the blocked Tina from speaking.

“Who dat?” She asked.

“His wife,” Mordecai snapped. He couldn’t help, but look back at Minerva. 

She was arguing with Jack while he kept trying to pull her in for a hug. Jack turned to the soldiers and yelled, “Kill them!”

The Vault Hunters started fighting while Mordecai got Tiny Tina into cover. With one last glance at the siren, he felt his heart drop when he saw Jack slap her and attempt to pull her away when she fought against him. Then Handsome Jack forcefully yanked away her ring and her body nearly went limp. He was then able to carry her away while Mordecai was unable to help her.

Damn it! Why did he have to be such a pendejo? It was a shock to hear that she was married and to Jack, but he should have realized that it was a shitty marriage. She’s probably more like a slave to him. Why did he let his jealousy get in the way? They may have found a way outta this if he had just tried.

**Minerva’s P.O.V**

You know that feeling when you sleep the whole night, but it felt like you awake the whole time? That’s how Minerva felt when Jack ripped away her ring. He was pissed because she tried to get away from him when he order his men to attack the Vault Hunters. 

Now she can hardly focus on what is happening around her. She knows Jack was carrying her, probably back to the space station, but she couldn’t be sure. She couldn’t even tell how much time had passed since she was whisked away. 

Her vision suddenly came flooding back to her as her ring was slipped on.  She was laid on a bed. The comforter had two big letters, H and J. 

_ Who could that be? _ She thought mockingly.

She sat up on the bed and glanced at her hand. The ring was back on her ring finger, but she still felt the effect of it being taken off. Her Siren powers will be weaker for a while.

Looking up, Minerva noticed that the ass she has been running from was sitting at the foot of the bed in a leather chair. His face was neutral, which was more terrifying than anything. 

She kept her gaze to her hands, wondering what he had in store for her.

“Am I not good enough?” He suddenly asked.

The question was shocking enough that the siren’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Am I  _ so _ terrible that you had to run off to that bird freak and try to hide from me? I tried. I really did. I gave you everything and it’s just not enough for you, is it?”

“You experimented on me,” Minerva brought up.

“I thought I could find a way to help Angel, or is she beneath you too?” He accused.

The siren scoffed. “Help her? That’s funny coming from y-”

Jack slapped her hard. She put her hand to her cheek, but said nothing.

“I’m done being nice to you.”

Minerva wanted to say “When did you start?” but instead bit her tongue.

Jack fiddled with his watch for a moment before the siren felt her power dwindling. She could hardly use her powers. It was just enough to glimpse into Handsome Jack’s mind and yeah, he is pissed.

He grabbed Minerva hard, by the wrist and dragged her out of the bed and out of the room. She determined that she was not on Helios, but probably in Opportunity as she did not recognize this place. 

After a while of walking, he brought her to a room full of prison cells. He pushed her into the first dank cell and locked it behind her.

“You are going to regret betraying me,” he said, giving her an insane smile.


End file.
